Newsie Love
by Goblin Girl's Cast Members
Summary: Shadow and his gang hear of a new news group joining. What happens when this group is an all girls group? ShadAmy, and many other relationships.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up!" someone yelled.

Shadow jolted up in an upright position. Then he fell back groaning.

Shadow was a black hedgehog with one red stripe on each of his quills, arms, and legs, with a patch of white fur on his chest. His eyes were crimson. He was kind to his friends and glared daggers at his enemies. In fights, the people against him never stood a chance. His main skill was speed. He could run from one side of the city to the other side and back in a matter of minutes. It was a handy skill to have when you were a newsie.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" yelled another voice.

Shadow opened his eyes to see Victor and Knuckles ready to pound Charmy.

Charmy was a bee (not like an ordinary bee of course) with yellowish orange eyes. He was the smallest of the news boys and was always getting into trouble. Shadow and the others usually had to protect him whenever a new bully, Bukkun, and/or other people tried to bully him. He was usually hyper like he just had a lot of sugar. If he did, Shadow had no idea where he got it from. Unfortunately for Charmy, he had wake up duty.

"I'm just doing my job, okay?" Charmy said.

"No, it's not okay." Knuckles growled.

Knuckles was a red encidna with some anger issues. He was a fun guy to hang out with, when he wasn't angry. His eyes were violet. He was strong enough to toss anyone bigger than him a couple of blocks away. Whenever anyone got him angry, unless he was calmed down quickly, Knuckles would beat the snot out of them. The downside was that he wasn't the brightest tool in the shed. Which is why he was often called Knucklehead.

Victor was a crocodile. His eyes were a sickly shade of yellow. He was the tallest of the newsies. Like Knuckles, he could beat the snot out of anyone who messed with, which wasn't that often. His mind was full of schemes that never worked.

Sighing, Shadow jumped out of bed.

"We have to wake up sooner or later." Shadow said walking over to Victor and Knuckles.

"I'd rather wake up later." Knuckles said climbing back into bed.

"Yeah, me too." said Victor, also climbing back into bed.

Shadow stood there for a couple of moments before telling Charmy to wake up the others.

Then Shadow went to the closet and grabbed two buckets. Taking the buckets to the bathroom, Shadow filled them with water. Shadow walked back to the room, with the buckets of water in hand.

Before he could open the door, a voice asked, "Want some help with that?"

Shadow turned to see Sonic grinning at him.

Sonic was a hedgehog also. He looked almost exactly like Shadow except for a few things. Sonic had blue fur with no stripes whatsoever, instead of a patch of fur, Sonic had a patch of skin, and he had emerald green eyes. Like Shadow, he had a speed skill. He was one kindest people in the city. And he could hardly ever stop grinning. Almost anyone could be his friend. Shadow never put Sonic uncharged of the money they had, because Sonic would spend it all on chili dogs.

Shadow grinned back at Sonic, handing him one of the buckets.

Opening the door, Sonic and Shadow quietly snuck in. Tiptoeing, they made their way to Victor and Knuckles' beds. Shadow went to Knuckles' bed while Sonic went to Victor's.

Hearing muffled laughter, Shadow turned towards the sound. The doorway was occupied by Charmy, Silver, and Tails, who were covering their mouths to prevent them from laughing.

Putting his finger to his lips, Shadow told them to be quiet.

Looking over at Sonic, Shadow quietly asked if he was ready. Sonic gave him a thumbs up.

"One." whispered Shadow.

"Two." Sonic whispered.

"Three." Sonic and Shadow said as they dummied water on Knuckles and Victor.

Victor and Knuckles woke up sputtering.

"Sorry but you two did chose later." Shadow smirked at them.

"Time to carry the banner." Sonic said walking out the door.

Shadow closed the door and saw Silver and Tails rolling on the ground laughing while Charmy was holding his stomach from laugh so hard.

Like Sonic and Shadow, Silver too, was a silver hedgehog with yellow eyes. Unlike Sonic and Shadow, he looked nothing like the other two. Like Shadow, Silver had a patch of white fur on his chest. While Shadow and Sonic's quills were pulled back, Silver's five quills were sticking upward. His eyes were usually filled with laughter. Also like Sonic and Shadow, he could run fast but not as fast as Sonic and Shadow. Unlike the others in the group, Silver had psyche powers but he hardly use them. Like Sonic, anyone could be his friend.

Tails was a yellow fox with sea blue eyes. His real name was Miles Prowder but everyone called him Tails because he had two tails. With his two tails he could fly like Charmy could. Tails was the second to smallest in the group. Like Charmy, he was not that good in a fight, so he usually had to be protected. Like Sonic and Silver, he was easy to be friends with.

"Show's over. Start getting ready." Shadow said before leaving the trio in the hallway.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the gang was ready to go.

They all had their gloves on (which they never took off) and their shoes. Charmy was the only one who wore something other than shoes and gloves, so he had on his jacket and helmet.

Quickly leaving the abandoned house, the group set off to the newspaper factory, where they got their papers.

Along the way they stopped by an alley. Checking to see if anyone was looking, they went into it.

There was a huge wooden box in the far corner of the alley. It looked as though if seen better years.

Shadow knocked on the box, two slow ones and three quick ones. The box opened reviling a purple chameleon with yellow eyes.

The chameleon's name was Espio. He was the group eyes and ears as well as food source. He was the eyes and ears because he could turn invisible. The food source because he knew where to get the food.

Giving the group some food, Espio told them that the headline that day was 'Trolley Strike drags on for Third Week'.

"What kind of headline is that?!" Victor said.

"A lame one." Espio smirked.

"Anything else?" Silver asked.

Espio nodded. "There are some new newsies. Recognize them from the streets."

"Let's go show these newbies whose boss." Knuckles said, pounding his fists.

The others nodded and left.

Espio wonder if should've mentioned who the newbies were.

* * *

**I started this story a_ long _time ago. Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Amy Rose woke up yawning.

Amy was a pink hedgehog with emerald green eyes. She was kind to her friends and little kids. Though she had enemies, they wisely kept away from her. With her Piko hammer, she could beat up anyone. She was the team leader of Team Rose. Yes, she gave it the name but she didn't name it after herself. Rather she named herself after the team. That was because she didn't know her last name or her parents.

The Team Rose members were Amy, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit with her little chao Cheese, Blaze the Cat, and Cosmo.

Rouge was an albino bat with teal eyes. Like all bats, she had wings, so she could fly. When people got into fights with her, they basically looked as if they were beaten by frying pan. She was also a good treasure hunter, which helped pay for food and clothes. If Amy was ever away, Rouge would take care of the others with Blaze. Like Amy, Rouge didn't know who her parents were.

Blaze was a purple cat with yellowish green eyes. She had power over fire so she could start one and keep it control so the group could stay warm. She was a kind girl but she hardly ever talked or joked around. Unlike Rouge and Amy, Blaze knew who her parents were, but she ran away when she was young.

Cream was a cream colored rabbit with light brown eyes. She had one of the kindest souls in the world and could be anyone's friend. Although she could be tough when she wanted to be, Amy, Rouge, and Blaze had to protect her since she was the youngest. With her ears, she could fly like Rouge. Whenever the group was talking about their parents, they were careful not to insult them, because Cream loved her parents and was devastated when they were killed.

Cosmo was a plant who was a girl with silver blue eyes. Since she was not that much of a fighter, she usually was protected like Cream. She was a very sweet girl but she didn't have much confidence in herself. Like Cream, she too, lost her sister and mother to death. Cosmo never knew who her father was. She often wondered whether or not if she wanted to know.

Amy glanced around the alley that Team Rose was currently occupying. Rouge was sleeping on a makeshift bed of crates. Blaze was on the cement with only a ragged blanket. Cream and Cheese were cuddle up in the warmest blanket that Amy could find. Cosmo was sleeping like Blaze on the ground with the only sleeping bag the girls had.

Amy sighed. Since the girls had nowhere to live, they had to make do with alleys, parks, and even at harbors.

Amy got up and smoothed out her red dress.

Team Rose used the last of their money for new clothes for themselves. Amy only hoped that with the help of their new job, they'd be able to buy clothes for the winter.

Eating the little food they had for breakfast, Team Rose quickly prepared themselves for their new job as newsies.

* * *

**I have no idea if I should continue this story or not :(. What do you guys think?**


End file.
